Twisted
by EphraTalksTooMuch
Summary: Basically me switching around the roles of the group and making a fanfiction out of it. 'Even from her position sitting on the floor she could see this was not an ordinary situation.' Mild pairings-Harutaka, ShinAya, HibiHiyo, Ect..


**LOADING:_**

**ARTIFICIAL ENEMY**

Even from her position sitting on the floor she could see this was not an ordinary situation. She had cocked her head looking at the man in front of her. "Hello," Her black hair was dirty, a sticky, yellow substance was running down her face and scalp and had stuck her hair to her back. She looked to the man with the long white coat on, she had reached for him her vision distorted, and she had used her hands to brace herself against the floor. She felt so uncomfortable her skin had felt too tight and she felt like like a band was wrapping itself against her head and slowly tightening. She glanced around and saw another person–a young boy standing quite a distance from the brown haired man, his posture was stiff and he was practically trembling, the blonde kept his head down and seemed terrified. Maybe a nice 'Hello' would help? "Hello. You look like hell." He had jerked up and she felt her lips twitch up.

What a weird boy.

The brown haired man crouched down and gave her a soft, kind smile. "Can ya stand?" The man sent a sharp look to the blonde, who scowled and wandered off somewhere, creating a huge, unnecessary ruckus. She made no move to get up.

"Too loud... head hurts." She pressed a hand to her temple. The man with the soft, comforting voice chortled.

"Don't 'cha worry! It'll pass, it'll pass." She tried reaching for the man again, her vison was still a bit wobbly but she managed to grab a hold of the hem of his coat. She had used that to try and pull herself up on unsteady, boney legs. Maybe she shouldn't had used the nice man as a brace, she got the sticky yellow liquid all over him.

"Ever get vertigo up there?" She let go of him and tried to steady herself on her scrawny little chicken legs, oh and speaking of food, "I want some ramen." The blonde had come back sometime when she hadn't noticed. He had come up behind her with his soft, tried eyes and draped a large baggy black jacket with large neon yellow stripes on the sleeves.

The brown haired man grinned, "Well, yer livin' with me now. Nice to meet 'cha," he greeted, his eyes shining in a beautiful madder red color. "Hey, Kano!" The odd boy gave the man a weary glance. "Bring her to our house, eh?" He gulped and dragged her out of the room, she felt as if he was trying to make her trip on purpose. He let go of her just before they reached... This terribly long staircase that was probably used as a medieval torture device. That's when the blonde spoke to her for the first time, Kano's breathe was ragged and shaky.

"Do you remember them?"

"Who?" She was genuinely confused.

"The bastard, that guy you were so in love with... Big sis." His volume raising and cracking as his trembling started again. She didn't know how to reply, a bastard? A sister? Someone who she was in love with?

"I-"

"You don't." He turned around with an alarmingly cheerful grin. "But I shouldn't expect you too, after all~" his voice was kept at a steady level as his ecru eyes had started glowing. "I bet you don't even remember your name," his smile got wider. "It's Ene-chan! Got it? Well good, I'm not going to repeat it again!" He continued to chatter away, dumping information about an 'Ayano' and how she 'sacrificed so much for her' and to not 'trust the Wide Eyed Snake'. As he pranced up then stairs she could only think of what an odd little boy he was. She skipped up the stairs with a grin on her face.

Ene was a really cool name.

* * *

Haruka slouched over his art book, with tired eyes he had stared at the unfinished drawing of _her_. He couldn't remember, why couldn't he remember _her_? It was gnawing and chewing and clawing the back of his head, but he just couldn't do it. He felt like crying. He was worthless, wasn't he? How could he forget his first friend?

"Haruka-san," He raised his head wearily towards the screen. Zero was glancing up at him, her eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?" Her voice was soft and gentle, almost motherly.

"Of course," he chirped. He glanced at his art book. "... Why wouldn't I be?"

Silence ensued for a brief moment. "Hey! Why don't we go outside? We might need some new supplies, your PrismaColored pencils are almost done right?"

The tall boy cringed at the idea, he didn't want to leave. "Can't I order them online?" Zero gave a pout. He suddenly felt horrible, did Zero want to go outside? Was he suffocating her by not allowing her the freedom of the outside world? Maybe. "On second thought..." The program had cheered and grinned and started making preparations.

"Haruka-San! Did you know a new mall-?" He wasn't looking forward to this day.

* * *

"Brother! Hurry up!" Shintaro groaned. He picked picked up another bottle of coke and downed half of it as his sister barged into his room.

"Can't I stay home today?" Honestly, Momo's been dragging him everywhere since he finished high school. He set the soft drink down as he fingered the cap in his hand.

"What?! No! Today's my day off and-" she threw her hands up swung them wildly, knocking the soda onto Tono's and left the rabbit staring in horror. Momo decided at that moment she didn't want her brothers company and ran out as fast as she could.


End file.
